


Your Heart is My Home

by puppykihyun



Series: Live Within the Warmth of Your Heart [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Kihyun, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: “I’m hungry,” Hyungwon whispered, twirling a soft strand of Kihyun’s black hair in between his fingers. He stared at his boyfriend with a soft pout gracing his lips, not wanting to concede and give up food or any extra time with Kihyun he could get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Yen, who helped inspire me to write this last night on twitter. I hope you enjoy it and a special thank you to Iri for help with the title.

“Kihyun?” Hyungwon whispered, pushing the door open and stepping into his boyfriend’s room. “Kihyun, wake up.” 

Kihyun groaned in his sleep at the disturbance and Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile at the other. He walked over to the desk next to Kihyun’s bed and turned on the small desk lamp instead of the overhead; he didn’t find the idea of waking Kihyun up with a harsh light appealing.

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon said, reaching out and brushing the hair away from his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m hungry.” Hyungwon ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair while he waited for a response from the other, frowning slightly when all he received was a soft grunt. 

“Hyung, I’m hungry.” Hyungwon raised the volume and pitch of his voice slightly, knowing that usually worked to wake the other up. When Kihyun stirred and rolled over to face Hyungwon, he knew he won. 

“What do you need, Hyungwonnie?” Kihyun asked, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist, squinting at Hyungwon. A rush of affection went through Hyungwon and he couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend, leaning onto the edge of the bed to rest his chin on the mattress.

“I’m hungry,” Hyungwon whispered, twirling a soft strand of Kihyun’s black hair in between his fingers. He stared at his boyfriend with a soft pout gracing his lips, not wanting to give up food or extra time with Kihyun.

“Go feed yourself, it’s like…” Kihyun trailed off, glancing over Hyungwon’s shoulder before groaning, shoving his face into his pillow. “It’s 3 am, make your own food.”

“But, I’m hungry,” Hyungwon whined, finally withdrawing his fingers from Kihyun’s hair.

“You have the ability to cook Hyungwon, I know you can cook without poisoning us or yourself now,” Kihyun grumbled, glaring at Hyungwon.

“Yeah but I prefer your cooking, and…” Hyungwon trailed off, suddenly unsure if he should say what he was thinking, not this late at night.

“And what?” Kihyun asked, turning more of his attention onto Hyungwon. The latter sighed and he straightened up, looking down at his hands. 

“And… I wanted to know why you ended up coming to sleep in here instead of with me like you normally do.” Hyungwon said, belatedly realizing his words may have came out too harsh.

“Oh baby,” Kihyun whispered, sitting up in bed and reaching for Hyungwon’s hand, holding his large hands gently between his smaller ones. “I was just tired and felt like being alone tonight. Work was really stressful today so I thought some time alone would be good, I should have told you instead of just disappearing.”

“It’s okay,” Hyungwon said softly, squeezing Kihyun’s hand. “I just didn’t know if something was wrong.” Hyungwon shrugged awkwardly, slightly taken aback at Kihyun being so upfront about his reason for not coming to bed with him. Although since it didn’t concern Hyungwon himself it shouldn’t be that surprising in the scheme of things.

“Oh… I’m still hungry, by the way,” Hyungwon said, keeping Kihyun from saying anything if he had wanted to.

“Oh my god, fine, I’ll get you a snack,” Kihyun agreed, sighing in defeat. Hyungwon couldn’t help but let a small, excited smile grace his features as he looked at his boyfriend happily and stood up from where he was crouched. “I’m getting something of my choice though, I didn’t eat when I got home from work.”

“You can’t keep skipping meals, babe,” Hyungwon said, concern dripping from his words.

“I know,” Kihyun sighed. “But I just forget sometimes, and I don’t realize that I’ve done it until hours later, or maybe even the next day.” Hyungwon nodded in response, fully understanding what he meant.

“I might start reminding you from now on,” Hyungwon said lightly, brushing past Kihyun when he stopped in front of the fridge. He sat on the floor next to the stove, hoping he wouldn’t be in Kihyun’s way where he sat.

“That might be nice,” Kihyun replied, a small smile playing on his face. He opened the fridge and poked his head in, the over sized shirt he was wearing, one of Hyungwon’s old forgotten shirts, riding up his thighs and revealing his pink panda boxers. Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile, a chuckle pushing past his lips, always entertained when he found Kihyun using the gag gift, amongst others, he got for him back when they were in college. Hyungwon let his eyes trail down Kihyun’s legs and stopped on the small X he had tattooed on his ankle, representative of them and their five other close friends from college, Hyungwon had one similar to it on the same ankle. 

When Kihyun finally shut the fridge he had the plate of gimbap they had made together the other day in hand. He sat down on the floor next to Hyungwon and gently pulled the cling wrap from the edges of the plate to be reapplied if they didn’t finish. Hyungwon had thought Kihyun would actually cook for them but he was mostly just glad Kihyun had bothered getting up with him to eat in the first place. He leaned against Kihyun’s arm, pulling a piece from the plate for himself. 

“What you’re not going to complain I’m not cooking?” Kihyun scoffed, feigning surprise.

“Babe, I never complain when you decide to pull out leftover’s or order takeout. Why should this be different?” Hyungwon said around his mouthful of food. Kihyun grimaced at him, displeasure apparent on his features at his boyfriend’s actions.

“Because you asked me to come out here and cook for you,” Kihyun replied, pulling a piece off the plate for himself.

“Yeah but…” Hyungwon trailed off glancing at his boyfriend, debating what to say before giving into the soft feelings and sweet thoughts running through his head. “I’m just happy to be with you, and sit with you like this, it’s been awhile since we’ve had down time to ourselves. We’re always working, or we’re with friends, or we’re sleeping. Why would I complain when it’s just time with you outside all of that?” Hyungwon’s voice had gotten softer as he spoke due to the affection for the other, and he had kept his eyes trained on Kihyun. He couldn’t help but lean further into the other at the way his expression had softened while Hyungwon was speaking.

“I hadn’t thought you’d noticed that,” Kihyun said, surprised.

“Of course I noticed.”

“I’m glad,” Kihyun whispered, looking up at Hyungwon, before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss, their lips brushing each other briefly before Kihyun pulled back. “I had noticed a while ago but I wasn’t sure how to speak up about it, or even how we could spend more time together if I had, so thank you, this is really nice.” Kihyun smiled at Hyungwon after he spoke and leaned against him once more, grabbing another piece of gimbap off the plate and moving to take a bite, however Hyungwon was quick to lean forward and pull the gimbap from Kihyun’s fingers with his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the piece, and bit into it, pulling the whole piece away from his boyfriend and obnoxiously slurping the rest into his mouth.

“You shit!” Kihyun exclaimed, putting the plate of gimbap on the floor before he pressed his fingers into Hyungwon’s sides, too fast for him to react. Hyungwon squealed around the food, quickly chewing and swallowing to avoid choking.

“Get off! Get off!” Hyungwon gasped, rolling onto his side as he tried to push Kihyun’s hands away from him. Kihyun hovered over his torso, kneeling beside him as he stroked and prodded his sides relentlessly, not giving Hyungwon a moment to breath. “Kihyunnie, please,” Hyungwon pushed out in between giggles. He pushed at Kihyun’s chest as he rolled onto his back, but rather then him moving away he flopped onto Hyungwon’s chest, his head resting on Hyungwon’s shoulder. 

“Why do you do this to me,” Hyungwon wheezed, but wrapped his arms around the other despite his response, squeezing Kihyun before letting off the pressure.

“Because you deserve every second of tickle torture you receive,” Kihyun responded, without hesitation. Hyungwon couldn’t help but chuckle at the response and began to card his hand through Kihyun’s hair, scraping his blunt nails against the others scalp. 

“I don’t know how I could survive while being deprived of such a torturous activity,” Hyungwon bemoaned. He ran his other hand along Kihyun’s spine and quickly realized that he was relaxing against him and had to shake him, not wanting to take the chance of his boyfriend falling asleep on top of him on the floor. “Babe, do you want to go back to bed, together?”

“Yeah, I think that sounds nice,” Kihyun whispered, nodding slightly. He slowly pushed himself up from Hyungwon’s chest, but not before pressing a light, sweet kiss to the tip of Hyungwon’s nose. He pulled away, sitting on the ground properly so he could reseal the gimbap. Standing up, he made his way back to the fridge and opened it, sliding the plate inside. Hyungwon stood up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist where he stood in front of the fridge, pinching the small layer of pudge on his belly. 

“Thank you for taking care of me the way you do,” Hyungwon whispered, nuzzling the back of Kihyun’s head.

Kihyun hummed in reply, squeezing Hyungwon’s hand before he tried to pull himself from Hyungwon’s arms, groaning when Hyungwon wouldn’t let go. “Let go of me so we can sleep or you’ll learn what it means to be taken care of,” Kihyun warned. Hyungwon sighed and let go of the other, letting him walk a few steps ahead as they made their way back to Kihyun’s room. However Hyungwon reached forward and smacked his ass, smirking at the loud slap and Kihyun’s squeak that followed. When Kihyun put on weight after college he became even nicer to cuddle with, but even after spending so many years with him his reaction and the way his ass jiggled would always be entertaining to Hyungwon.

“Why do you always…” Kihyun groaned, not bothering to even finish his sentence. “Hyungwon let’s just sleep, please,” Kihyun said, pushing the door to his room open for the two of them. Kihyun climbed into bed as Hyungwon shut the door and Hyungwon got in behind him after he switched the light off. 

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Kihyun and the latter curled himself into Hyungwon, his head resting against Hyungwon’s bicep, their legs tangling together in the sheets as they got situated. Once they were finally comfortable Hyungwon felt Kihyun press a kiss against his collarbone and couldn’t help but relax into the touch,letting his eyes slip closed as he traced gentle patterns into Kihyun’s back. 

“Goodnight, Ki,” Hyungwon whispered.

“Night,” Kihyun responded, allowing himself to succumb to sleep. Hyungwon shortly following suit, drifting into a deep, peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was implied, but in case it wasn't obvious they've been together since college and are both working and in their late twenties or early thirties. They're cute domestic assholes and have been together for around seven years. I have quite a few head canons for this au that I would love to talk about on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittyhyungwon) if anyone wants to discuss it with me! I'm also down to talk about it in the comments if you want to know more! I hope everyone enjoyed reading! ^^


End file.
